prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bottom
is the main villain of the movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. The main antagonist of Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2. He is an unknown demonic entity who was defeated 1000 years ago and revived by his dark desires, seeking to destroy the world and plunge it into darkness by stealing the Rainbow Jewel. He has a huge hatred for Pretty Cure and the hope humanity has, making him dictatorial and evil even to the point of destroying the whole planet and making it into a living hell. He has two forms; his astral spirit form and his large gigantic revived form. History Reviving the Fallen enemies In the start of the movie, a purple jewel containing his spirit is plunged into the ocean near Fairy Park. As his spirit is unleashed, he revives the fallen enemies of the Pretty Cures from Dotsuku Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal and Labyrinth, making them his subordinates as he aims to steal the Rainbow Jewel. He sent out four of the revived enemies to Fairy Park to find the location of the jewel. Taking over the Fairy Park After his revived subordinates found the Rainbow Jewel's location and due to Pretty Cure's appearances standing their way, he decides to take over. Bottom arrives at the Fairy Park and steals the clam shell with the jewel inside, turning the amusement park evil and splitting all the Cures up, laughing demonically on their success. Although it is successful at their capture on the jewel, the Cures decide to get the Rainbow Jewel back from him. Bottom orders his minions to stop them at all cost before the jewel achieves its full power. Full Resurrection After Cure Blossom and Cure Marine fail to get the Rainbow Jewel back, Bottom finally devours it and achieves his goal, causing all the Cures to lose all of their powers. The villains said to the Pretty Cure that all hope is lost now Bottom has the Rainbow Jewel, and their Pretty Cure Powers and they can't win without the power of light. He fuses together with his minions and is fully revived, now resembling a huge demon giant much larger than the Island where the Fairy Park resides and will now turn the Earth into a living hell, all in eternal darkness, sorrow and grief. The Cures are about to give up due to his behemoth-like size, but Cure Blossom and Cure Marine never give up against him, even fighting his revived form with no avail of winning. Bottom said to Cure Blossom and Cure Marine that the world is been drained of all hope now being replaced with darkness, fear, agony and destruction. Everyone in the world will be devoured by the darkness and the Earth will cease to exist as he's about to finish the duo off. But Cure Blossom and Cure Marine still never give up. Defeat The fairies then realize that hope is not lost due to Cure Blossom and Cure Marine's determination and the light of hope inside both of their hearts. As a last resort, the fairies used the Miracle Lights, giving all the Cures their powers once again to fight against Bottom for the sake of humankind. As the battle became intense, the Cures then upgraded themselves into their Cure Rainbow forms and unleashed their most powerful attack, the Rainbow Jewel Solution. Bottom counters with a powerful darkness blast, and says that the Cures already lost after he obtained the Rainbow Jewel, thinking that all the hope in the world is finally lost and he achieved his goal on making a hellish world full of darkness. But the Cures still believe in the light of hope inside their hearts, even thought it's small, it can grow brightly to overwhelm the darkness. This causing the Rainbow Jewel Solution to power-up and with all of the Cure's overpowering strength, the blast directly defeated and destroyed Bottom once and for all. After then, both Fairy Park and the whole world were restored back to normal. Trivia *How Bottom was sealed 1000 years ago is not known, though, as he keep muttering Pretty Cure's name, it is possible he encountered the very first Pretty Cures of that time, if they existed. *His personality of eradicating all hope can be compared on how Fusion wanted the fairies and the Cures to forcefully fuse with him in ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!''. Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Monsters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars